Sena's Youichi
by Natsu Hanase
Summary: Surprisingly our devil captain Hiruma Youichi has a sweet side of him but he only show it in front of the one he loves.


Hello everybody! Hanase here! Natsu is on her break now so I'm alone. This time I write about Eyeshield 21. Enjoy it. ^^

I make this story after I re-watch this anime and when there is a match of 'Deimon Devil Bats vs Northern Light Blizzards' in the Cream Puff Cup.

.

**Tittle : Sena's Youichi**

**Pair : HiruSena**

**Disclaimer : I just own the story, not the character**

**Rated : T (maybe?)**

**No Hiruma's devil side here, instead you will see another side of him, the sweet one.**

.

.

.

"SENAAAA!"

Everybody scream when Sena's body collapse on the field.

"Stretcher! Hurry up bring stretcher!" Juumonji shout.

Medic bring Sena to the side of the field. Everybody is worry about him. Mamori and Suzuna don't stop calling out his name but Sena just won't open his eyes. In this state Sena can't continue the game so the rest of the member do it without him.

Surprisingly in the middle of the game Sena open his eyes. When he open his eyes what he see is not a view of the American Football player but Mamori's face. Then it hit him, someone knocked him down that's why now he is here on the side of the field laying on the ground. He look at the field and watch all of his teammates fight in his place. He feel so happy and touched by it. He wants to fight together with his friends so he decided to go back on the field and fight together. As the final score they win the game. Everybody feel happy. They not only win the game but also win the Cream Puff Cup.

After that they go back to the hotel and celebrate the winning. Everybody enjoy the party including Sena, but Hiruma look so upset. He go to his room and lock himself in. The rest of the member look at each other to find an answer but they have no clue about what happen.

"What's wrong with Hiruma-san?" Monta ask.

"I don't know," answer Sena.

"Shouldn't he happy that we win this tournament?" Juumonji say.

"Usually he would say something like 'This is not enough! Don't you feel satisfied yet! You still need more training! Tomorrow I'll give you a new training menu! Ya~ha!' right?" Suzuna try to copy Hiruma's voice.

"I'll go check him," Mamori is about to go but Musashi stop him.

"Let him alone. He will be fine later."

"But Musashi, Hiruma look so pale. Maybe I need to give him a massage," Kurita say.

"No, you don't need to. You will just make him more upset if you do that. Just leave him for a while. He just need to think by himself."

Everybody agree with Musashi so they just continue the celebration. Sena in the other hand still worry about Hiruma. It's not usual to see the gloomy Hiruma. He want to see him but he is afraid.

"Sena, are you okay?"

"Uh? Oh I'm okay. Don't worry Mamori-neechan."

"Maybe you should rest. Today is a bit hard for you right? You need to heal your wound too."

"I think you're right. I will go straight to my room then."

Sena leave the party and go toward his room. But he is going not for resting. He doesn't really feel like to have a party. He want to be alone to calm himself. Sena still can feel the pain on his body. He walk slowly and when he pass Hiruma's room he stop. He look at the door and sigh.

"Hiruma-san, I hope you're alright."

Sena walk away and go to his door. When he is about to get in he hear Hiruma's door is open.

"Hi..Hiruma-san!" he shout without realize it.

Hiruma close the door behind him and turn to Sena. But he doesn't look him in the eyes, Hiruma keeps his head hang low. Sena feel more worry about the other guy. Usualy Hiruma will shout at him or point his gun toward him. But not like this, never.

"Hiruma-san, are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

As the answer Hiruma walk closer to Sena. Finally he look up and see Sena's worry face.

"Hiruma-san, you look pale. Are you okay?"

Hiruma can't take it anymore. He grab Sena's hand, push him into his room and look the door behind them. Before Sena can ask or protest, Hiruma hug him so tight. Sena can feel Hiruma's body is cold.

"Hiruma-san, you.."

"Do you know how I feel?"

"What do you mean? Tell me."

"When you lay down there on the field unconscious. Do you know what I feel?"

"Hiruma-san, I'm sorry." Sena hug Hiruma back. "I'm sorry I make you worry."

"I'm afraid I will lose you. I thought you would never wake up. I thought I've hurt you."

"Why did you say that? You never hurt me, Hiruma-san."

Hiruma break the hug and look Sena in the eyes. "Don't you get it? I'm the one who make you play this stupid sport. I forced you to play it. If anything bad happen to you back there, I don't think I can forgive myself."

Sena smile at Hiruma's words. He never know Hiruma can be this sweet. "You know what? I never regret you forced me to play American Football. In fact I glad you did. Because if you didn't I wouldn't have as many friends as I have like know. I will be bullied forever. And the most important thing is, I can see you."

"But, I.."

"Never say you will never forgive yourself, because I already forgive you. If you really feel guilty just stay here with me and never leave me."

"Sena."

"Hm.. It's so rare for you to call me with my name, Hiruma-san. It's cute."

We can see Hiruma's blushing cheek right now. He turn around backing Sena and walk toward Sena's bed to sit there. Sena just smile and follow him. Hiruma still look away to hide his blushing cheek but he feels so happy by Sena's words before. Hiruma a little bit surprise when there is a pair of hands on his waist. Sena is back hugging him. He can feel Sena's breath on his back. It feels so warm.

"Hiruma-san, I'm so glad I can know you."

Hiruma take Sena's hand and turn to face him. He touch Sena's chin and pull him closer to capture his lips. He can feel the sweet from Sena's lips. He miss this taste and doesn't want to lose it, ever. Sena put his hands on Hiruma's neck and kiss him back. He knows that Hiruma feel worry and he want to comfort him. Because he loves him so much.

"Sena, promise me you will never leave me."

"I promise you. Youichi."

"Don't lie to me."

Sena chuckle a bit. "Sometime you can be so childish Youichi."

"Only for you. Never ever tell anyone about this."

"I won't."

"If you do I will shoot you with my AK-47."

Sena chuckle again. "I know you will."

'Of course I won't. I would never let anyone see this sweet side of you. It's only for me. Am I being possessive here? *chuckle* It's because of you Youichi.'

"I love you Sena."

"I love you too Youichi."

* * *

Well, this is how it is. Review if you don't mind and thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
